


Pretty Boys

by krazykitkat



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Inauguration: Over There. General and Josh/Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Happy, Never, After  
> AUTHOR: Pretty Boys  
> RATING: G  
> DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: "we're not pretty boys" belongs to Josh Malina, and "I'm much prettier than..." to Tim Busfield.  
> THANKS: To Angie for betaing.  
> Written 2005.

She perched on Josh's knee, her arm and leg wedged against the cab door. Another pothole and she only just stopped her head hitting the window.

Charlie's Zoey woes continued, leading to the other men reflecting on their lack of company for the night.

Will pushed his glasses back up his nose. "The problem is, we're not pretty boys."

"Speak for yourself," Charlie responded indignantly.

"Hey!" Danny puffed out his chest. "I'm much prettier than Will."

"Did CJ say that after you screwed her the other night?" Josh teased.

Donna watched Danny's expression darken and elbowed Josh in the stomach. He glared at her and she blamed it on her precarious position. "You're all very pretty. And I'm expecting a dance with each of you tonight." And she was going to apologise to Danny for any grief he'd received from CJ over the article.

Will, Danny and Charlie nodded.

"As long as that would be okay with Andi?" she directed at Toby.

He replied with an imperceptible quirk of the mouth and an even smaller gentlemanly bow.

"And what about me?"

She turned to Josh. "What about you?"

"You're not pretty enough," Danny hit back.

"My mother says I'm ruggedly handsome."

She couldn't contain a very unlady-like snort, before nearly tumbling off his knee as the cab stopped at a traffic light.

"That's what happens when you diss my mother," Josh stated, grabbing her waist and pulling her back against him.

Bodies too close. She concentrated on the likelihood that the skirt of her dress was going to be crushed by the time they reached the ball. And didn't notice they'd arrived until Josh whispered she needed to get up.

She took Toby's offered hand and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Nerves took over and she turned to Josh as he climbed out of the cab. "I want to go back home."

He cupped her elbow. "You're going in there and you're going to have some fun. And that's an order."

"Besides." Danny hooked his arm around hers, pulling her away from the cab. "You promised us a dance."

Josh's hand trailed down her forearm ending with his fingers tangled with hers. "All of us."


End file.
